【DL】 His, always 【Ayato Sakamaki】
by ShuurakoMoon
Summary: She was always his. And will always be his. She was just his type. [Diabolik Lovers] Ayato Sakamaki x OC. [M] [Smut] Oneshot


Always, His

* * *

How did she become his?

It was a question she was still asking herself till this day. Ever since the begining, the very first day she met him, he called her his.

It's still the same, even after a year of staying with him and his brothers. She was his forever. She was his prey, his slave, his food, his plaything.

He would take her whenever and wherever he wanted. And she had no say in the matter. He made that very clear every time she refused.

"Good morning, melon."

Soft whispers against her ear made her awaken from her deep slumber.

Shifting underneath the bed sheets, her body turned over to its side, eye lids fluttering open sleepily. "Ayato..."

A smirk formed on his lips. His green eyes stared at her face as she yawned and rubbed her eyes free of sleep. "How long have you been in my room?"

"Not long," he replied as his arm reached out to wrap around her waist. He pulled his body closer and gently rested his forehead against her own, his tongue sliding sensually slow across his lips.

"I would like your blood now, melon."

Melon. A nickname Ayato gave her on thier very first meeting. She had pondered why he gave her such a name after that, but she then soon came to realize that it was because of her breast size.

"Then take it, Ayato. You always do," She said, staring straight into his light emerald eyes. The young vampire was quiet, observing her for a few seconds before answering. "You're not going to struggle? Tell me no?"

She sighed. "No Ayato, not today. I'm too tired to fight back."

She knew he wouldn't go overboard with his feeding. Even though the feeling of his fangs peircing deep into her flesh wasn't the most nicest of things, but she had to admit that when it came to Ayato sucking her red nectar into his mouth, the feeling did somewhat shift into pleasure.

Her body was too tired to refuse it today. Even if she fought, he would have still taken her.

 _By force._

"Good." His lips turned into a devilish smirk as his body abruptly moved to be ontop of the girls own. Ayato grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. One of his hands kept her fixed in place. The female let out a surprised gasp.

"Be a good girl, okay?"

His other hand gently swept down the side of her face in a sweet caress. The female turned her head to the side, some of her messy bangs fell across her eyes and face, restricting somewhat of her vision of the male vampire lingering above her.

Wasting no more of his precious meal time, Ayato leaned down towards the girls neck, his orbs focussing on the now exposed skin infront of him. She shivered as a hot slippery appendage flicked at her neck, taking in her taste.

"You always taste so good, melon. So good, for _me_."

A sudden sharp pain exploded from her neck. "Ah!" Her body shifted underneath his, her eyes closing shut tightly from the pain of his teeth sinking in deep.

The girl bit her bottom lip as Ayato begun to suck. Her thick blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, making it burn. He greedily slurped it up, welcoming the sweetness hungrily.

Ayato pulled back away from her neck only to whisper, "Your blood is so hot. I want more."

And again another sharp pain was felt as the young vampire entered her flesh again with his fangs, taking in more and more of her blood. The girl groaned and whimpered softly beneath him, writhing as she could feel herself get dizzy from blood loss.

"A-Ayato... please..." she moaned, her eyes opening to see the wall of the room. Ayato kept slurping away at her neck, ignoring her plea.

After a good couple of minutes of feeding, Ayato soon forced himself to pull away, only to look down at his meal below. She looked half dead as her red liquid seeped out of the fresh bite wounds on her neck. Her breathing hitched and her pinkish lips were parted slightly.

He wanted to stain those lips with her own blood so _badly_.

"You're blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted. Feeling its heat run down my throat really gets me going."

The drained girl looked up at the boy, her eyes fixed on the sight of remnants of her own blood leaking down his chin. Ayato's eyes were clouded with lust and hunger. "I don't think I can take much more, Ayato-"

"I thought you weren't going to refuse me today, melon." He cut her off, his face leaning down closer to her own. She shuddered, his expression turning more sinister.

"I-I..."

"Don't talk. I'm going to quench my thirst, even if you like it or not."

Ayato gripped her bound arms tighter above her head, making her groan with discomfort. With his free hand he pulled down the bed sheet that was hiding her body, exposing her clothed chest and stomach to him. The vampire licked his lips as he watched her breasts rise and fall with every deep breath.

She watched him closely, seeing his expression change as he looked over her body. She was wearing a black silk chemise which hung loosely on her body. Ayato could easily rip it off if he wanted to.

"P-please-" she began, only to be quickly cut off by lips ontop of hers. The female moaned as Ayato deepened the kiss, roughly capturing her lips with his own. She could taste her own blood. It mixed with her own saliva, as well as Ayato's. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted every inch inside, rubbing against hers over and over.

While they kissed Ayato's hand came to rest on her chest, his fingers tugging at the thin fabric. The girl moaned and wriggled, feeling the top of her chemise be pulled down, exposing her breasts to the cool air.

With a soft groan the vampire pulled away, a thin line of saliva between them left connecting the two together. Ayato's eyes fell onto the girl's breasts as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes glistening with the start of what looked like tears.

Seeing her all teary eyed really turned a sadist like him on.

"Should I take a bite here, melon? Your skin looks extremely tasty." Ayato said, leaning his head to rest on her chest. She was quiet. "I'll take that as a yes."

With that said he parted his lips, showing his fangs, and sunk them deep into the top of her right breast. "Ahh! N-no!" She pleaded, feeling Ayato take in her flesh. He suckled and slurped, enjoying the taste of her in his mouth. He could feel the heat of her blood flow down his body, right to his core between his legs.

His free hand snaked further down her body, under the rest of the sheets, only to push up the bottom of her chemise. She moaned, feeling his cold skin brush against her legs. Ayato kept sucking, greedily drinking down her life essence. She was growing weaker and dizzier by the second.

God he was so hungry. So _damn_ hungry.

For _her_.

A moan slipped out from between her lips as the vampire's hand pushed open her legs and dived further upwards. Ayato rubbed his hand against her skin sensually, making his way up to her underwear.

"A-Ayato!"

Ayato's lips left her skin. Her blood trickled down over her breast from the fresh mark.

"Don't fight it. Give in, melon."

Nimble fingers pushed against her covered opening, gaining a moan from her. He smirked and licked the remaining of her sweetness from his mouth, savouring it with his slick appendage.

The pads of his middle and index fingers seemed to expertly find that right spot and began to stroke her clit in a slow manner. She moaned and wriggled, feeling her bound wrists be grabbed tighter, cutting off blood supply in her veins.

"I-it hurts Ayato! M-my arms." He looked up and noticed that he was gripping her quite strongly with his inhuman strength. He loosened his hand, but still had a firm hold on her. She still couldn't escape him.

"Call my name."

Fingers pressed harder against her clit, feeling her wetness begin to soak through the cotton fabric. "Do it. Call my name," Ayato demanded.

She moaned and shook her head.

 _Big mistake,_ he thought.

"Do as I say, melon!"

Ayato stopped stroking against her underwear and parted the wet fabric to the side. The female made a noise which sounded like a mixture of a moan and a gasp as a finger slid into her, pushing past her folds and deep into her heat. He quickly began thrusting his finger in and out, making her moan and squirm her hips.

"A-Ayato.."

"Speak up."

"A-Ayato!"

He added another finger inside her and pumped faster. "Louder."

The pleasure was building up in her core, she could feel it. She was now soaking wet, making Ayato's fingers slick with her juices. "Ayato! Ayato!"

"Good girl." He leaned in and bit down into her neck again, into the same bite wound from earlier on. He sucked and thrusted his fingers in unison, enjoying making the young female writhe beneath his cool body.

She was almost there. Presure was building up and up, almost at the edge, ready to tip over the top. Her mind was in a daze, her body shaking below, ready to explode.

"Come, melon. Come for me." Within seconds she was crying out as her orgasm came over her. Her body became stiff, her inner muscles convulsing and clamping down around his digits. Ayato lapped his tongue at her neck and gave his fingers a few more thrusts inside her before sliding them out.

The girl was messed up and undone, panting and crying from pain and pleasure.

 _This is just the begining._

"I'm not done with you, melon. Its my turn."

He leaned back and perched himself up on his knees, stradling her weakened body on the bed. Ayato had let her go only to rest both of his hands on his belt. He gave her a smirk and undid his belt. He loosened his pants and showed her the bulge pressing tightly against his briefs.

Her heart quickened in her chest as she stared at his hardness. He was so big for his age and size. "Ayato."

"Repulsive."

Ayato froze. _That voice,_ he thought. He growled and turned his head.

 _Shit, Reiji_!

His older brother Reiji was standing with his back against the bedroom door. "This isn't the time for such deplorable acts. Everyone is waiting downstairs at the table." The black haired vampire said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Tsk. Way to ruin the moment, Reiji! I was just getting to the good part."

The young red head quickly did his pants up and jumped off the bed. He stood and turned back to look down at the girl.

"You're mine remember. _Always_." He smirked sinisterly. "You can't escape me."

And just like that, he was gone. Dissapearing into thin air.

"R-Reiji I-I'm-" she began, sitting up quickly. But Reiji was gone too.

She was all alone in her room now. Her neck and breast sore from the vampire's assault. Her core wet and tingling from coming moments before. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her head back down onto her pillow. She pulled her chemise back up over her chest and held it there tightly.

As silence overcame her, Ayato's words were still lingering in her head.

 _"You're mine."_

 _"Always..."_


End file.
